


Silken Secrets

by That_is_right



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lingerie, Non-Binary Keith, Other, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Sheith Week 2021, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: “Hey, Shiro, what are these?” They hold the purple, lacy underwear up for Shiro to see.Shiro’s face goes white. “Those aren’t mine,” he says quickly. “I mean, I don’t know where they came from.”“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith asks. “Shiro, what the fuck is happening?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Silken Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is non-binary and Shiro is a trans man. I use AFAB language (clit, pussy, etc.) for everyone's junk.
> 
> This was written for day three of Trans Sheith Week 2021 for the prompt of lingerie. These fics are all loosely connected, but they're not in any real order.

Keith first notices that something is up with Shiro when they stop by his room unannounced one afternoon. They knock and wait for a moment, but there’s no sign of life through the door. “Shiro?”

“Oh! Keith! Uh, give me a second.” There’s some movement inside, and then Shiro is opening the door. “Hey, what’s happening?”

“I just finished my classes for the day and wanted to come and say hi,” Keith says. “Are you okay?”

Shiro’s face is just a little bit flushed, and he looks almost nervous. “Yeah, everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Can I come in?” Keith asks.

Shiro hops to the side. “Of course, sorry, come in!”

Keith drops their bag on the floor by the door and flops back onto Shiro’s bed. They look over to Shiro’s desk and notice his laptop sitting open to what looks like clothing. When Shiro notices them looking, he closes it abruptly. Keith gives him a look, but Shiro doesn’t meet their eyes. Keith is about to ask him about it when Shiro speaks quickly. “So, how was your day? Did you get that report done for your psych class?”

Whatever is going on, Shiro doesn’t seem to want to talk about it. For the life of them, Keith can’t figure out what Shiro is so jumpy about, but it’s not important. If Shiro wants to talk about it, he’ll talk about it.

~...~

Keith next notices that something is up with Shiro during one of their weekly movie nights. On this particular week, they’re both tired from exams, so they decide to spend the night with snacks and a movie back in Shiro’s room. They’re about an hour into the movie when Keith is distracted by the delicious hunk of a man next to them. They trail their fingers up and down Shiro’s thigh, smiling when his hips jump slightly as they move closer to his crotch. When they skim their fingers over Shiro’s clothed crotch, he lets out a quiet gasp and spreads his legs a little wider.

“The movie not exciting enough for you?” Shiro asks, giving Keith a knowing grin.

“It’s good,” Keith says, “but not quite as good as what I’ve got right in front of me.”

Shiro just chuckles as Keith slides their hand along the waist of his pants. When Keith dips his hand down the front of Shiro’s pants and runs their fingers along his underwear, Shiro’s body stiffens slightly, and he reaches down to clap his hand over Keith’s and stop them.

“Uh,” Shiro says. “Hold on.”

Keith retracts their hand and places it over Shiro’s stomach. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh.” Shiro swallows. “Can we... not? Tonight? I’m not really feeling...”

Keith nuzzles into his side. “Of course. Do you just want to keep watching the movie?”

Shiro gives a relieved sigh and wraps an arm tightly around Keith’s middle. “Thank you, baby.”

“Always.”

Before Keith’s attention is taken up by the movie again, he takes a moment to think about the fact that Shiro has never been one to refuse sex. In all the time that they’ve been together, not once has Shiro been nervous about getting intimate. It’s fine; if Shiro wants to talk about it, he’ll talk about it. 

~...~

They don’t talk about it until Shiro gets sick with the flu and Keith offers to help him clean up his bedroom. He’s been holed up in here for nearly a week now, and it looks a bit like a tornado has torn through it. It’s very unlike Shiro to be this messy; usually his room is spotless. Keith gathers the laundry scattered around the room and takes it down the hallway to the communal laundry to get started while Shiro makes his bed and tidies up a bit. They’re digging around in the pockets of an old pair of sweatpants when a pair of lacy purple underwear falls out. Keith stares at the underwear for a moment before picking them up. They aren’t an expert on Shiro’s underwear, but they know they’ve definitely never seen these before.

A more insecure person might immediately assume the worst, but Keith isn’t an insecure person. There has to be a logical explanation for this... right? Keith considers just chucking the underwear in with the rest of the laundry and forgetting about it, but with how jumpy Shiro has been over the past few weeks, Keith just has to make sure that there isn’t something happening. Not because they’re insecure. Because they aren’t. They’re just being thorough. 

Keith takes the basket of laundry back to Shiro’s room and lets themself back in. They drop the basket on the floor and hold the underwear up. “Hey, Shiro, what are these?”

Shiro’s face goes white. “Those aren’t mine,” he says quickly.

Keith’s stomach falls. That isn’t a reassuring answer. “What?”

“Uh,” Shiro falters. “I mean, I don’t know where they came from.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith asks. “Shiro, what the fuck is happening?”

“No, wait, it’s not what it looks like—”

“What’s it supposed to look like?” Keith demands. “If these aren’t yours, then where did they come from? Who the fuck is leaving their underwear with you?”

Shiro stares at them for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before he finally mumbles something that Keith can’t hear.

“What?”

Shiro stares at them, eyes wide and scared. It honestly looks like he’s about to cry. “They’re mine.”

“Huh?” Keith asks.

“Those,” Shiro nods to the purple underwear still in Keith’s hand. “They’re mine.”

“I don’t understand,” Keith says. “If they’re yours, why did you say they weren’t? Do you have any idea what that makes it look like?”

“I know, I know,” Shiro sighs. He rubs his forehead. “Sit with me for a second?”

Keith drops the underwear into the laundry basket before taking a seat on the bed beside Shiro. Shiro holds his hand out, and they take it without hesitating.

“Shiro,” Keith says, “what the hell is happening?”

“The lingerie; it’s mine.”

“Okay...”

“And I said it wasn’t mine because I didn’t want you to know about it,” Shiro says. He stares at where they’re holding hands, carefully avoiding Keith’s gaze.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Yeah.”

“Why wouldn’t you want me to know that you owned lingerie?”

Shiro shifts uncomfortably. “I just... it’s not really a very manly thing to do. I feel kind of weird, like I shouldn’t have it.” 

“Shiro, baby, look at me,” Keith says. Shiro looks up at them, and they cup his cheek with their spare hand. “You’re a man. You’ll always be a man. It doesn’t matter whether you like wearing lingerie or old stained boxers.”

“I know that,” Shiro says. “I just... I don’t know. I feel weird buying this stuff. I feel weird _liking_ this stuff. And I know gender is stupid, and assigning gender to inanimate objects is even stupider, but I know that other people would look at me liking this and say it’s proof that I’m not really a man.”

Shiro is back to staring at his lap. There are tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, and it breaks Keith’s heart to see. “Oh, baby, no,” Keith says quickly. They hop off the bed and kneel between Shiro’s knees, reaching up to brush away the tears. “Anyone who thinks what you wear dictates who you are is a fucking idiot and clearly has no idea what they’re talking about. You’re the bravest man I’ve ever known, Shiro. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

Shiro smiles weakly. “Thank you, baby.”

“What am I going to have to do to get you to believe me?” Keith asks.

Shiro grimaces slightly. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just—”

“It’s something you’re really insecure about and it’ll take a lot more than a few words to change the way you see yourself,” Keith says. “I know you, Shiro. I know you have trouble with this kind of thing. Just know that I’m going to be here for as long as you want me, and I’m going to spend that time reminding you of all the amazing things about you. Maybe, one day, I’ll manage to convince you.”

Shiro sniffs and reaches down to put his arms around Keith. Keith lets Shiro drag them up onto the bed with him, and they laugh as Shiro crushes them in a hug.

“You’re going to make my eyes pop out of my head,” Keith warns, but they make no effort to escape his grasp.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

Keith allows themself to be crushed in the hug for a little longer before they speak again. “So, you gonna let me see what you look like in these?”

Shiro is quiet for a moment. “Really? You wanna see?”

Keith lifts themself up slightly to give Shiro a look. “You think I don’t want to see my boyfriend in his sexy underwear?”

Shiro gives them an uncertain grin. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t—”

“No, no, I do!” Shiro says quickly. “Just... there was a little part of me that thought you wouldn’t want to see.”

Keith huffs. “Well, you can tell that part of you to shut the fuck up. I want to see your sexy ass in some lingerie. Pronto.”

Shiro’s face flushes, but he smiles. “Right now?”

“Have you ever known me to be patient?”

“But I’m all gross and sweaty and snotty.”

“You’re a dumbass if you think that’s going to put me off.”

Shiro chuckles. “You horny bastard.”

“You love it,” Keith scoffs.

Shiro gives him a dopey smile. “Yeah, I do. I really do.”

Keith leans down to give Shiro a quick kiss. When they pull away, Shiro moves with them, deepening the kiss. By the time they pull apart, they’re both panting slightly. “When I’m sick in a few days, you have to look after me as well as I’m looking after you,” Keith says.

“Of course.”

“Now, quit stalling; I want to see you in some hot underwear.”

“Okay, okay, geez,” Shiro laughs. He gets up off the bed and walks across to his drawers, rummaging around for a second. He pulls out another pair of what Keith assumes is underwear. “How do you feel about red?”

“Yes,” Keith says eloquently. The thought of Shiro in something red and lacy has erased every other thought in their brain.

Shiro rolls his eyes and wastes no time in pulling his shirt and pants off. He peels his boxers off and then laughs when Keith whistles loudly. He steps into the lingerie and stands awkwardly for a moment. “Ta-da?” 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Keith says. “ _Baby_. Fuck.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Shiro gives a quick spin, and Keith thinks they might salivate a little bit at the sight of Shiro’s ass in the red underwear.

“Baby, I have never been more attracted to you than I am in this moment,” Keith says. “Get that sexy ass over here, I want to see.”

“What, you can’t look from over there?” Shiro teases, but he walks over to stand between Keith’s legs anyway.

Keith rubs their hands up the back of Shiro’s thighs and over the globes of his ass. “Sure, I can look at you while you’re all the way across the room, but I can’t do this while you’re that far away.” As Keith speaks, they reach around with one hand to cup Shiro’s pussy, sliding down along his slit and then back up to give his clit a quick flick. Even soft, it juts out from his body, and Keith rubs it through the fabric, grinning as Shiro’s hips buck forward ever so slightly. “Yeah, you like that?”

“Fuck, baby, _please_ ,” Shiro moans.

“Come here, sit down in front of me,” Keith says, shuffling back slightly. Shiro sits up against their chest, and Keith urges them to spread their legs wide. They hook their chin over Shiro’s shoulder and reach around to keep rubbing at his clit.

“Baby, I’m gonna make a mess,” Shiro pants.

“It’s fine, I can just chuck these in with the rest of the laundry when we’re done.”

Shiro can only whimper as Keith flicks his rapidly hardening clit over the fabric of his underwear. He ruts his hips up into Keith’s hand, and the fabric is getting damper and damper beneath their fingers.

“Do you want to come for me tonight, baby?” Keith asks.

Shiro nods and then gasps when Keith presses into his clit a little bit harder. “Please.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to come like this?”

Shiro groans. “More, please?”

“I guess I’ll have to get this pretty little thing out of the way,” Keith says. They pull Shiro’s underwear to the side and press a finger to his now-bared hole. “You have the prettiest pussy in the world, baby, look at you. So wet just for me, just from me playing with your clit.”

Shiro whimpers. “Please.”

“Yeah? You like hearing about how messy your pussy gets for me?”

“Fuck,” Shiro groans.

“I’m gonna keep playing with your cute little clit until you come all over my fingers,” Keith promises. “Do you like the sound of that?”

Shiro nods rapidly.

“I’m gonna make my sexy boyfriend come all over my fingers,” Keith says. “Look at you, you’re such a good boy for me. So gorgeous in your pretty red underwear.” As Keith speaks, they keep Shiro’s underwear out of the way with their left hand and rub at his clit with their right. It’s hot and throbbing beneath his fingers, and the amount of sweat on Shiro’s face could be just from the flu, but Keith thinks it’s a good indicator that he probably isn’t far away from his orgasm.

“What do you need, baby?” Keith asks.

“ _Harder_ ,” Shiro gasps. He’s rocking his hips into Keith’s hand now, desperately looking for release. When Keith presses down on his clit with a tad more pressure, Shiro lets out a moan that is sure to get them complaints from the rooms around them.

“You going to come for me now, okay, baby?” Keith asks. “I want that pretty pussy to come all over my fingers. Can you do that for me? Be a good boy?”

Shiro nods rapidly, and when Keith reaches out to press a finger into his pussy, he cries out again, and his entire body clenches as he comes. Keith keeps the pressure over his clit nice and firm, and he keeps one finger pressed deep inside Shiro’s pussy where it clenches and pulses around him. After a little while, Shiro sighs and relaxes, and Keith pulls their hand away after replacing his underwear. The fabric is wet and messy, and he’ll need to take it off to wash it, but Keith wants to take another few minutes to admire the view.

Shiro is still panting where he’s slumped against Keith’s front. “Thank you,” he says weakly.

Keith smiles and presses a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, baby.”

“For everything I mean, not just this.”

“Of course, Shiro,” Keith says seriously. “I’m never going to judge you for anything like this. You’re the sexiest man to have ever walked the planet, and nothing is ever going to change that.”

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too. Now get up, you need to put some actual clothes on, and then I need to do some laundry.”

Shiro sighs dreamily. “I knew there was a reason I started dating you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith rolls their eyes. “Come on, you big lug. Get into something more comfortable, and then we can go to bed.”

Shiro perks up at that. “Can I be the little spoon?”

“Anything you want, baby,” Keith says. “Anything for my perfect boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Shiro likes being the little spoon more than the big spoon, but he's bigger so he usually ends up being the big spoon out of convenience. Keith will happily be his little jetpack whenever he wants. 
> 
> I'm also [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
